


Charlotte is god

by charlotteisgod



Category: Charlotte - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteisgod/pseuds/charlotteisgod
Summary: Charlotte is god
Relationships: Charlotte/OC
Kudos: 8





	1. Meeting Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~  
> This is my first attempt at fanfic  
> Be nice 👉👈

I wake up, my dark eyes glinting dangerously in the dark and cold room. As I look around blindly, searching in vain ...

For my glasses. Until I remember, my drug addicted mother sold them (!!!) to pay for her lifestyle of cocaine and men.

I hear her shrill shrieks reverbarating onto my bare room (my mum sold my furniture to support drugs). I sigh and put on my stripy undershirt (from hot topic), 21 pilots t-shirt and I didn't wear a bra cos my boobs are small. I sashay towards my sock draw and pull on some knee high socks, caressing my thighs.

I gently creep downstairs, scared of my abusive mother and her VIOLENT acts. 

I stop.

I cant believe my orbs.

It's...

CHARLOTTE!!!!!


	2. Home At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey harlots~  
> Thanks for all the support on the last chapter! (´･ω･`) 🤡👽

I sit, nervously wringing my hands, as Charlotte glares at me, her face a mask of disapproval. I can't believe I'm in her house right now, it smells of her. I've been a fan of her for years, she was the only one who was there for me when my father left my mum and took all our money so I had to work three extra jobs.

"Hey, err are you ok? You sort of blanked me in the car", she snidely comments, laughing a little awkwardly.

"Uwu? Is is weally you, Ch-Charlotte?", I question.

"Yes now make me some tea. That's why I bought you after all," she say, rolling her eyes.

I squeak and jump up. I sashay towards the kettle and boil some water. I put a tea bag in the kettle to brew.

I turn and scream. CHARLOTTE IS STANDING RIGHT BEHIND ME!

"AKFKSCLSXKF WHAT THE FRICK ARE YOU DOING!!!"

I suck in a sharp breath, my orbs gently secreting tears. She slaps my arm with the back of her hand, lightly but viciously.

"OwO? Char- chwarlotte? Pwease can you mm..."

"What?" she yelps, her azure orbs turning sharp. I feel them piercing into my soul.

"T- teach me towu make tea!" I yell as I slam my hands down in the counter. It hurt.

"What the HELL," she sighs. "Fine, only because everyone should know how to make a good cup of tea (loose leaf obviously) and, I mean, that's why you're here." She smiles at me for the first time since I got here. A warm feeling floods my body. It- it can't be.. WE STAN!?!


	3. Vibe Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're really proud of this chapter!  
> I think Charlotte will really like it sksks

I wake up, my new Gucci alarm ringing in my ear like when my brother locked me in the church bell tower for 2 weeks. I guess Charlotte pampers me sksksks (God I wish that were me). I stretch luxuriously, in my new Prada pyjamas, tousling my wood coloured hair, feeling it in my scalp, and uncurl from the corner of my closet. Opening the door, I take a hesitant step out and gasp quietly.

"A- a- am I allowuwed?" I whisper. I creep downstairs, my feet dancing on the cold concrete floor. I make tea just the way she likes it (follow along at home!!)  
1\. Get a shot glass (a normal glass will do tho :) )  
2\. Fill it 1/2 way with milk, straight from the cow's teat.  
3\. Mix 4 spoonfuls of sugar with about 1 tea leaf and pour into the glass.  
4\. Let the sugar collect at the bottom so the tea is a nice white colour.  
5\. Fish the tea leaf out and have have a little snack while you wait.

We take the tea up to Charlotte and pour it gently down her throat. She wakes up groggily, smacking her lips, hmming critically and nodding.

"That's really good tea actually," she says narrowing her eyes as if she's giving the best compliment in the world. And to me, she is.

She slaps me again, vibe checking me. But this time, it hits different.


	4. The Demon Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the plot really progresses ;)  
> Stay ginger harlots!

My friendship with Charlotte only blossomed since then, like a bud in Spring. I'm no longer her ancilla (slave-girl) but her child... and her muse. I became her inspiration for not just as a model for her paintings, but also her compositions. 

Alas, it twas not to be...   
One night, a dark, stormy night, I heard a thud at the door, reminding me of when the dead body of my childhood best friend fell to the ground right in front of me, lifeless. I take a sharp gasp and immediately Charlotte rises, strangely gracefully, from her slumber.

"Why are you doing that?" she demands.   
"Ch- charlotte I'm scw- scwared 0_0"   
"Pull yourself together," she snaps.   
"Thwere's somewon-"

Before I could even finish my sentence the words were ripped from my mouth as a crash shook the mansion. I look up with frightened orbs, and there she stands... the person who's been the actress starring in my bad dreams (reminding why I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me). 

My "mother"! 


	5. The Fight of the Mothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey harlots! I'm quite pleased with this chapter. There's a big reveal in this... ;)

My mind darts back to the memories which envelop my childhood. The cold, scratchy wood of the coffin as my mother forced me down into it, onto the corpse of my childhood best friend. That deathly chill returns to me in a whispered breath. 

"YOU, YOU FIEND! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME", my mother roars like a dragon whose treasure has been stolen. 

"U- u- uwu?", I gasp. Charlotte's head swivels round in a perfect 180°. 

"I already told you to stop gasping like that," she snaps as the colour from her hair begins to spread to the rest of her body. It blinds my orbs. 

My mother lurches towards me, her arm extending and pulling me towards her. I remember that cool dragon metaphor that I thought of earlier. 

"I FOUND SOMEONE BETTER THAN THIS CHARLOTTE GIRL, WHO WILL PAY ME MORE FOR SELLING YOU TO THEM THAN SHE DID!" she clamat. I can practically envision fire coming out of her nosyrils. 

I turn to Charlotte, my face uwuing with sadness. I start in surprise, as boiling tea begins to ooze out of her orifices. 

My mum starts to yell, "WHAT THE FU-"

"LANGUAGE!", Charlotte howls as cats begin emerging from every corner of her house, licking their lips as they stalk towards my mother. 

I hear my mother's screams of agony as the cats descend upon her, the strips of the flesh they tear off her visible to my orbs. 

Charlotte's minions of hell drag her off, leaving behind a trail of blood and their plaintive meows ringing in my ear. 


End file.
